Control
by Gemhar
Summary: One of the strongest demons in Ningenkai is being controlled by a human. With his mother's life on the line, how far will Kurama let the abuse go before he loses control? Eventual Hi/Kura AU kind of? Rated M for explicit scenes of rape.
1. Chapter 1

I know I'm not done with Blinded but I don't think I will finish it anyway. It's a little too OOC for my liking and... erm, I have more inspiration for this.I credit my freaky inspiration to baad insomnia. I wrote this really fucked up thing. It's excruciatingly graphic and I suggest not reading it if you get freaked out about incest (step-incest, technically) and suicidal ideation.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. It belongs to Yoshiro Togashi, Feugi TV, Funimation, and Shonen Jump. Other people too, I forget who.

Chapter 1

Warnings: Rape, Shota (kind of), Dark, Angst, Incest

Terror crept into his very core every time he heard a floor-board creak. The sounds of foot-falls, whether real or imagined, caused a shiver up his spine. But only at night. At night, the smallest of noises or movements could make his blood run cold. At night, he was just as vulnerable as any 16 year old boy lying in bed.

Despite being a demon, Kurama was still at the mercy of his human parents. Which wasn't a problem until Shiori Minamino became Mrs. Shiori Hatakana. No, his mother wasn't the problem. It was his step-father.

Kazuya Hatakana gave every impression of being a respectable businessman. He owned his own company, had a wife and two children, lived in a mansion with turrets and gargoyles, and owned a vacation home in the Virgin Islands. Yes, Kazuya Hatakana oozed respectability and successfulness.

But he was also a pedophile.

No one knew this of course, except his victim, Kurama. Aka, Shuuichi Minamino, Kazuya's straight-shooter, model student step-son.

Kurama shivered under his blankets at the memories of the nights he feigned sleep and prayed for the sometimes-cold sometimes-hot hands to stop touching him and go away. To leave him in his bed to sleep.

As it was, Kurama barely got any sleep these days. Most of his insomnia was caused by the fear that his step-father would graduate from simple fondling and groping his seemingly unconscious step-son to something more sinister.

The other part, in Kurama's opinion was far more serious. You see, at night, thoughts of death and pain crept into his mind.

Muffled foot-falls were approaching. Kurama closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. His door creaked open and the foot-falls got closer. A moment later, the dreaded and familiar weight settled next to him.

"Shuuichi..." Kazuya crooned. "Beautiful Shuuichi."

Kurama mentally cringed at hearing his human name, the name his mother took such pride in giving him, said with such a lust-filled voice.

Kazuya brushed a strand of hair off Kurama's temple then trailed his fingertips down Kurama's jaw-line and to his neck. Kurama bit the inside of his cheek to keep from yelping. His neck was sensitive no matter who was touching it.

"Shuuichi," said Kazuya. "Wake up, Kiddo."

Kurama nearly stopped breathing. _Why would he wake me up? He never wakes me up!_

"Shuuichi," Kazuya said a bit louder, taking hold of Kurama's gorgeous locks and tugging. Kurama gasped and knew he'd been had.

Kazuya's hand quickly covered Kurama's mouth.

"Make one sound, say one word I don't tell you to and you and your dear mother are dead," he said. "Understand, Kiddo?"

Kurama nodded as all the blood drained from his face. He wanted dearly to reach into his hair and take out a sedating plant to use on himself. He had a feeling he didn't want to be conscious for this.

Kazuya lifted Kurama's slight frame into sitting position. Kurama gripped the sheets and closed his eyes tight.

"Look at me!" Kazuya whispered harshly.

Kurama hesitated. When he opened his eyes, he nearly screamed. His step-father's erect sex was in front of him. He backed away but Kazuya grabbed his hair again and pushed Kurama's face into his crotch. He took great pleasure in rubbing his engorged member on Kurama's face.

It took all of Kurama's self control not to scream.

"Now, open your mouth," Kazuya demanded.

Kurama stared in wide-eyed terror, tears of disbelief in his eyes.

"Be a good little boy and do as Daddy says."

Kurama cringed and opened his mouth, looking away.

"Say, 'yes, Daddy'," Kazuya ordered.

"Y-..." Kurama started, his voice shaking. "Y-yes Da-dy."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Kurama opened his eyes and stared up into his step-father's dark soulless eyes. Terror filled his whole being.

"Good boy," Kazuya said as he forced himself into Kurama's mouth. Kurama shuddered at the taste of sweat and arousal. The smell of lust was palpable.

Kurama blinked back tears and bit back screams of rage.

"Touch me..." Kazuya moaned, starting to move slowly in and out of Kurama's mouth.

Kurama reached up with trembling hand and took hold of his step-father's erection. Tears started falling.

"Good boy."

Kazuya started thrusting harder, causing Kurama to gag a few times. It seemed like forever but Kurama was almost relieved when he felt his assailant's climax nearing. But when it was over, his step-father took the humiliation to another level. He pulled out at the last second and sprayed his seed all over Kurama's face.

"Good night, son," said Kazuya as he walked out of Kurama's room.

Kurama sat on his bed for a moment, not breathing, not thinking, not moving. He was shocked into catatonia. Then the nausea hit him and he ran to his bathroom to throw up and wash his face.

The next morning, Kurama got up at precisely 6am, took a shower and got dressed in his magenta school uniform which clashed spectacularly with his hair and headed downstairs to practice his acting skills.

"Good morning, Shuuichi," Shiori said as her son walked into the kitchen. She looked puzzled for a moment then sighed.

"Good morning, Mother," said Kurama. He took a seat at the breakfast table. But breakfast wasn't on the table.

"Dear, why are you wearing your uniform on a day off?" asked Shiori.

Kurama looked at the digital calender on the wall. _Oh right, winter break... Wishfull thinking._

"Oh, I didn't realize..." said Kurama.

"You look very pale, Dear. Is something the matter?"

"I'm just feeling a bit under the weather. It's probably just my rag-weed allergies acting up again."

"Good morning!" Kazuya boomed from the doorway.

Shiori rushed over to her husband and gave him a quick kiss. "You kiss like the sunshine," he said. "Shuuichi!" He walked over to Kurama and laid a hand on Kurama's shoulder, letting it linger a moment too long.

Kurama shuddered discreetly. "I think I will forgo breakfast today and go for a walk," said Kurama.

"An excellent idea," said Kazuya. "I will go with you."

If any blood was left in Kurama's face, it was now gone.

Kurama and his step-father exited the house. Once they were out of sight, Kazuya squeezed Kurama's shoulder. Kurama jerked away. "Don't touch me you filthy bastard," Kurama growled.

"Such language for someone so young," Kazuya exclaimed. "What's wrong, Kiddo?"

"I think you know. And you will pay."

"You won't tell."

"How do you know what I will and will not do?"

"Because, if you tell, I will kill your mother."

Kurama glared. "Not me as well?"

"With your mother gone, I will need someone to satisfy me. You do it much better than your tramp mother anyway."

"You are sick!" Kurama whispered shrilly. "You're a pervert and a sick sick bastard!"

"Feisty, I like that in a boy."

Kurama growled. "Do you know what they do to pedophiles in prison?"

"I won't ever have to find out."

Kurama shot Kazuya a murderous glare and took off running at an almost inhuman speed, heading for the forest. He nearly crashed into Yusuke at the forest edge.

"Anyone running that fast is either chasing someone or running away from someone," said Yusuke. He looked around. "Who're you running from?"

"No one," said Kurama. "I was getting some exercise."

"You should pace yourself, you might pull... some... thing... what's up with your aura?"

"Hm?"

"It's all grayish-green."

"I'm recovering from a cold."

/Liar, liar, pants on fire/ came Yoko's voice from the back of Kurama's mind.

::Be quiet!:: Kurama responded.

"Must have been one doozy of a cold," said Yusuke. "To make your aura change colors like that." Something in Yusuke's eyes told Kurama that his friend wasn't buying his story. "Is something going on you need to tell me or Hiei about?"

"Why would Hiei care if something were going on?"

"Oh, I see, you're still in denial. The first stage of falling in love."

"I am NOT gay!" Kurama shouted in outrage.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. "If you say so..."

"I'm _not!_"

"You're avoiding my question. Don't abuse my short attention-span. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing, huh? So, whatever is going on is either too embarrassing for you to tell me or someone told you not to tell. I can respect that, man. Just don't let whatever it is eat you up inside too much, kay?"

Kurama stared at Yusuke impassively.

"Man, I hate it when you give me that look! Anyway, if something's going on, you should tell someone."

"There is really nothing."

"Okay... catch you later," Yusuke said, walking off.

/My darling Shuuichi, don't suffer in silence./ said Yoko

::I am not suffering:: Kurama replied.

/So, you enjoyed what Father did to you?/

::Do not interfere::

/I'll trust you to handle it on your own, my dearest. Aishiteru./

A/N: Freaky, ne? I have a bunch more chapters written on loose-leaf but I still need to type them up.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Tis not mine. See chapter one for full-ish disclaimer.

Okay, so Ladyasile gave me a nice review saying that Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls came on while she was reading the last chapter. She said it fit perfectly. I went back and re-read with Iris playing and understood completely. Interestingly enough, a song that would fit this chapter perfectly is "Let That Be Enough" by Switchfoot.

Incidentally, I forgot to mention the Yoko/Kurama fluff in this story. It's kind of weird but... It works!

Thanks for all the nice reviews (I think I got two which is good considering the amount of stories I have up this one)

On with the next chapter!

Chapter Two

Kurama went home around 11 am so as not to worry his mother. He really wanted to be away from his step-father but he had the day off as well.

_Weakness is not an option_, he thought as he squared his shoulders and entered the house.

The house was eerily quiet. Kokoda wasn't home and there were no signs of Kazuya or Shiori. Kurama cast out his senses to feel if anyone was in the house. He was alone. For now.

Kurama walked over to the fireplace and lit a fire with the aid of a starter log and a lighter. The day had turned gloomy and cool and the fire crackling happily from the brick and stone fire-place brought a welcome warm glow to the surrounding area.

Kurama sat close to the fire and started throwing sticks in which he had conjured from his seeds.

He gazed into the fire and thought back to the previous night. He shivered in spite of the warmth from the fire. But looking at the fire soon brought back happy memories. Memories of his best friend and team mate, Hiei, the Flame, the Dragon. Kurama smiled weakly at the thought of Hiei as a fire-breathing dragon. He was sure that if there were a way to transfigure himself into a dragon, Hiei would do it in a heart-beat.

Kurama's smile widened at the thought of riding the Hiei-dragon far away, holding tightly to his neck, the wind in his hair because flying made everything seem so insignificant. _Fears so small; fights so vain, _Kurama thought, remembering a song by an American country singer. What was her name? Jade? Jem? No, Jewel. How fitting for a woman who sang so beautifully.

Kurama smiled and threw some sage into the fire, hoping that the cleansing properties of the herb would ease the filthy emptiness inside.

He inhaled the delicious scent of the purifying plant, willing it to penetrate and restore what was left of his innocence.

- -

The nest morning, -Kurama had finally been left alone for the night- Kurama dressed in jeans and a turtle-neck and tucked his hair into a high pony-tail. He quickly scanned the house to see who was home.

Kazuya was the only other person in the house.

Kurama sighed and tightened his pony-tail then headed downstairs. The better to get it over with as soon as he was able.

Kazuya was sitting in the living room reading a newspaper, but looked up when Kurama entered. A defiant smile on Kurama's face, he politely said, "good morning."

"You need a new hairstyle," said Kazuya.

Kurama was so taken aback that he didn't know what to say. "What's wrong with my hair?" he finally managed to ask.

"It's bright red," said Kazuya, clearly enjoying Kurama's shock.

"Yes..."

"I'd rather it be blond."

Kurama gaped at his step-father. "B- blond?" he stammered.

"You have an appointment at the hairdressers in ten minutes. Let's go."

"No! I'm not dying my hair!"

"You will do as I say or suffer the consequences. I want a plaything with long blond hair and your's is red."

"What if I refuse?"

Kazuya stood and punched Kurama in the stomach. Kurama doubled over for show; the punch had only hurt his pride. "You will do as I say or I'll treat your mother to some of our favorite games."

Kurama's eyes widened in terror. He sighed and without another word, grabbed his coat. Kazuya wrapped an arm around Kurama and led him to the car.

The drive was silent mostly because Kurama was trying to prevent himself from screaming. Kazuya kept groping him at stoplights. Kurama refused to respond. He didn't even twitch.

They crossed the lot to the salon and sat in the waiting area. Kurama was clenching his fists so tight that he was afraid he might bleed but his palms were so sweaty that his fingers kept slipping. _My hair!_ he thought.

"Shuuichi Hatakana?" said the tall raven-haired stylist.

"It's Minamino," Kurama said through his teeth.

"Not after tomorrow," Kazuya whispered in Kurama's ear.

"Well... Shuuichi-san, please come with me."

Kurama followed the woman to the back where the chairs and mirrors were.

"So," said the woman. "I'm Kaya."

"Hello, Kaya-san," said Kurama.

"What shade of blond are you going for here?"

"Platinum," Kazuya answered. Kurama jumped slightly, he hadn't noticed his step-father following him.

Then he realized the implication of 'Platinum blond,' and bit the inside of his cheek.

"Wow," said Kaya. "That light huh? Um... that'll take a lot of work. You sure?"

Kurama nodded numbly.

About 30 minutes later, Kurama was foiled and sitting under a dryer.

_My hair,_ he despaired. _My one vanity!!_

/My dear/ said Yoko. /Don't let him get to you. Rapists get off on control/

::He's not technically a rapist until he fucks me:: Kurama replied crankily.

/Are you going to let it come to that, Love?/

::To protect Mother::

/Find some way to control him, darling/

Kurama didn't reply. _ Yoko has gotten awfully affectionate lately. He said aishiteru last night._

Fifteen minutes later, Kaya came back and checked the foil. "GIve it about another 30 minutes," she said. "It's a little orange right now."

Kurama bit back a growl. _If my hair falls out, I'll kill the bastard and damn the consequences!  
_

Yoko laughed. /That's where you draw the line, Darling?/

::It has to be drawn somewhere:: Kurama responded ironically.

/I wouldn't have stood for it the moment it started. I would have killed him for daring to touch my darling Shuuichi/

::You're becoming soft on me:: Kurama pointed out.

/My dear, you are all I have/

::I don't recall you ever calling a lover 'my dear,' or 'darling'::

/None has been as special to me as you/

::Are you saying you consider me your lover?::

/No, I consider you my true love/

Kurama laughed inwardly. ::You always did love yourself::

/You are who I am not. That is why I love you/

::You would be the only one:: Kurama sighed, feeling naked without his cornucopia of seeds nestled conveniently in his hair. He'd had to take them out to prevent unwanted questions. Some of them were in his pocket, of course, along with a rose but the comfort they offered was minimal at best.

_I wonder how my friends will react to me being blond... Oh Kami!! How am I going to explain this? My hair!!_

Kaya came back and checked Kurama's hair. "Congratulations," she said. "You're blond."

Kurama swallowed hard.

"Let me rinse you so you can see it."

Kurama stood and followed the stylist to the sink. Once Kurama was rinsed, deep conditioned and blown dry, he looked in the mirror and yelped. _My HAIR!!_

"You look wonderful, Kiddo," Kazuya said from behind Kurama.

Kurama glared at Kazuya's reflection. "I'll get you for this. Somehow."

"No need for retribution," Kazuya whispered, running his fingers through Kurama's hair. "You look better. Sexier."

Kurama turned on his heel and exited the salon. He got in his step-father's sound-proofed company car and let out a scream of rage and agony. "I hate him!" he yelled. "I FUCKING HATE HIM!!... why me?"

/Tell someone, love/ said Yoko. /Tell the Flame, fire can purify/

::I can't:: Kurama responded. ::Hiei might kill him and then he'll be sentenced to death by Spirit World::

/Then run away to Makai/

::What if he takes out his frustration on Mother or Kokoda?::

/Tell someone. Before he rapes you/

A/N: This is AU FYI. It'll make sense why in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Tis not mine. See chapter one for full-ish disclaimer.

I'm not sure if Anata is a term of endearment or not, everyone has a different opinion on the matter. And if it is a term of endearment, I am aware that it's what a wife usually says to her husband.

Chapter Three

Night-time again. The same routine. Wide awake, waiting, always waiting. Creaking floorboards made him jump. He cringed at the sight of his door slightly ajar but his fright was so all consuming that he couldn't get up to close it. Couldn't make himself move.

Footfalls.

Kurama closed his eyes and tried to breathe regularly.

"Don't pretend to be asleep," said Kazuya from the doorway. "I know you're awake."

Kurama sat up and glared at Kazuya. "What do you want? To fuck my throat again? Fondle and grope me?" Kurama growled.

"Oh," said Kazuya. "No, Kiddo, I think it's time to take our relationship to the next level."

Kurama's throat constricted and his heart-rate accelerated. He took a raspy breath. The thump-thump-thump of his heart got louder and louder until he could no longer hear Kazuya's voice.

His step-father lifted Kurama off the bed and threw him down on his stomach, then tore his pajama bottoms and boxers off.

Kurama whimpered when he felt hands caressing his behind.

"You're so sweet, my Kiddo," said Kazuya. He stroked Kurama's rear gently before spreading his cheeks and fingering Kurama's secret spot.

Kurama yelped. Rather than becoming aroused, he felt a pain shooting through his whole body.

Another finger was inserted.

"You're so tight, I can't wait to fuck your sweet ass," Kazuya crooned.

/Ignore him/ Yoko commanded. /Pretend it's Kuro/

::I can't!::

"Tell me how much you want me," said Kazuya.

/Darling, pretend it's Kuronue/

"I w-want you so bad," Kurama muttered.

"Good boy," said Kazuya.

_It's Kuro, he loves me,_ Kurama thought.

Kazuya took Kurama with one firm thrust. Kurama screamed into his pillow. In spite of his step-father's 'preparations,' Kurama still felt as if being torn apart.

"How does that feel, Kiddo?" asked Kazuya.

"G-g-good!" Kurama whispered harshly.

/It's okay, Shu-kun/ said Yoko. /You're back in Makai with Kuro watching the sunset after a successful heist./

::It hurts soo bad!:: Kurama cried. He screamed again when Kazuya thrusted deeper.

/You're not there, you're with me in Makai. We've just broken into a high security vault and stolen the Compass of Destiny. Do you remember the compass?/

::Yes, it showed the face of your soul mate:: Another thrust, another scream. The pillow was doing a great job of muffling the sounds Kurama was making but Kazuya still heard them and took them as encouragement.

/Do you remember what it showed us?/

Kurama closed his eyes, thinking. ::No::

/Wasn't there something awfully familiar about Hiei the first time you saw him?/

::The Dragon?:: Kurama closed his eyes again and thought back to the first time he ever saw Hiei. ::Yes::

/I thought it was strange the way the compass showed me the face of someone I'd never met. Especially at the moment of my death. I thought 'why am I dying without ever meeting that intriguing demon?' That is why I couldn't let us die/

::Right, because I would have died in childbirth. As would Mother. But you protected us::

/I loved you the moment I saw your pregnant mother/

Kurama could no longer feel the assault on his flesh, he was so engrossed in Yoko's words that he was numb to everything else.

/"I could face the world fearlessly if you will face it here with me,"/ Yoko sang. The words were from Kurama's favorite American song.

::What are you afraid of?::

/The man behind you, stealing your innocence/

Kurama hugged the pillow as he felt Kazuya's release.

"Good night, sleep tight, Kiddo," Kazuya whispered before exiting.

Kurama knew he needed to shower but he couldn't make himself move. He suddenly felt a flare of Yoko's energy and was no longer in control of his body. Yoko stood up and walked to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and smiled, blowing a kiss at Kurama's reflection. "At least blond is closer to silver," he said. "In that sense, it isn't as bad as it could be."

Yoko pulled off Kurama's shirt and started running the bath.

/Don't wash my hair/ said Kurama. /It's too dry from being bleached/

::I will take care of it, Anata,:: said Yoko.

Kurama gave himself over to Yoko completely and fell into a sort of sleep.

A/N sorry that this chapter is so short. I needed to cut it off here because the next possible place to cut it off is in five pages.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Not mine!! See chapter one for full-ish disclaimer.

You're all probably wondering whether I've died. Well, I was dead for a brief period but as soon as I was resurrected, I immediately began this update. I hope it doesn't disappoint. I promise the next one will be up withinthis month.

Chapter Four

When Kurama came to, it was morning and he felt rested. He ran his hands through his red- _blond_ hair and sighed. _Not even a good night's sleep could fix this._

Kurama scanned the house for his family's ki and found that Shiori and Kokoda were home but not Kazuya.

Kurama bit his lip. His mother and brother hadn't yet seen his new hair color. He wasn't sure he could come up with a good enough lie to explain what had happened.

::A little help?:: Kurama asked Yoko.

/Say you needed a change,/ Yoko replied. /You still look beautiful/

Kurama rolled his eyes, squared his shoulders and walked down the stairs. He was met with shocked silence by his mother and brother.

Kurama walked past them, took an apple from the basket on the counter and bit into it.

"Um... Shuuichi?" said Kokoda.

"Yes, Shu-kun?" said Kurama.

"What happened to your hair?"

"I dyed it, I needed a change."

"I- it looks... nice... Shuuichi," said Shiori.

"Do you really think so?" Kurama asked, twirling a piece of nearly white-blond hair between his fingers doubtfully.

"It was just a shock, that's all," said Shiori.

"Thank you, Mother," Kurama said, mouth suddenly dry.

"Say what you want, Shiori," said Kokoda. "I think he just looks more like a girl."

Kurama narrowed his eyes at his step-brother. Angry, not because of the insult to his masculinity but because after over a year of marriage, he still called his mother by her first name when Kurama had the manners to call Kazuya father. It didn't seem fair.

"It's not like that's a BAD thing," said Kokoda. "The androgenous look is in. Girls will still be after you like always. I don't know why you make such a fuss about your looks. Hair is just hair; clothes are just for covering the body. What does it matter what they look like as long as they're modest and clean?"

Kurama gaped at Kokoda. "It's called pride, Shu-kun," said Kurama.

"It sounds like vanity to me," said Kokoda.

"Maybe you'll understand if you ever grow up!" Kurama snapped.

"Shuuichi!" said Shiori.

Kurama sighed. "I'm sorry, Mother," said Kurama. "Just lost my temper. Sorry, little brother."

"Yeah," said Kokoda. "Okay."

Kurama ate breakfast with his mother and little brother then headed upstairs to figure out a way that he wouldn't have to look at his hair. He manged to tie most of it back in a low pony-tail and tuck it into his sweater but the front was too short to fit so he put on a black knit cap and tucked his bangs under it.

He put on his boots and headed out for a morning walk to clear his head. He only managed to get one block away before he started crying.

/I can take over any time/ Yoko said.

::It's so stupid, I'm more upset about my hair then about last night::

/No, you're not, Dearest. Your mind is dealing with the least painful trauma. You remember this from psychology right? If the mind cannot handle a situation, it finds a way to escape. That is how compulsions and multiple personalities are formed. Your way of handling it is far healthier./

::How so?::

/You're dealing with part of the same abuse/

Kurama laughed humorlessly.

/Why is that funny?/ asked Yoko.

::Because I DO have multiple personalities::

/Technically, no because we are two different people. We have two separate moral codes. That never happens in multiple personality disorder. Besides, I existed first; if either of us has the disease, it is me/

::You make a valid point::

"Hey Kurama!" yelled a voice.

Kurama looked up. Yusuke was running toward him. /Remind me, Shu-chan, how accurate is Yusuke's sense of smell?/

Kurama's eyes widened. ::Not as accurate as yours. Do me a favor, flare your ki and make my aura look healthy::

Kurama felt a rush of warmth as he was surrounded by Yoko's ki.

"You look like shit," said Yusuke. "And you can't fool me with energy minipulation."

"Unh-" Kurama stammered.

"What's with the stupid hat?"

"Thanks for being ever-so supportive and trying to make me feel better," Kurama grumbled yanking the hat off his head and undoing the pony-tail. "That is what is with the stupid hat!"

"If you think it looks so bad, why'd you dye it blond?"

Kurama didn't reply for lack of having a good explanation.

"Some kind of early life crisis?"

"Em... something like that..."

"Have you seen Hiei lately?"

Kurama sighed and ran his fingers through his blond hair. "No, I imagine he's still in Makai. Ever since Koenma released him, he's been working as one of the three king's personal advisors."

"Which one?"

"Mukuro, I believe."

"I saw him yesterday."

Kurama gasped. "What did he say?"

"He looked really pissed about something and yelled at me to tell him everything I knew about you. I told him you were fine except for a cold. He got all mad, called me 'baka' and headed for the portal."

"Did he explain...?" Kurama trailed off, still a bit shocked.

"No but I've never seen him show so much emotion all at once. He was real upset you know? Kinda hurt too."

"Oh..." Kurama felt his heart ache.

"He didn't see you at all?"

"No, I'm sure he had reasons."

"I thought he was all pissed off because he saw you and you said or did something to make him mad."

"No, if he wanted to see me, he would." Kurama looked away at the cement, upset that Hiei had been so close and yet had not stopped by to say hello.

"Hey, don't be like that. Hiei is just being Hiei. Besides, he was clearly worried about you," said Yusuke.

"I know, I, um, have to get home. I will see you soon, I hope?"

"Yeah, if you need me, you've got my number." Yusuke walked away

/Clearly, that boy has more depth than he usually lets on/ Yoko commented.

::I've always known that to be true::

* * *

"Shiori, Darling," Kazuya said at dinner that night. "Shuuichi told me yesterday that the sounds this house makes at night have been keeping him awake. 

Kurama glanced up from his cashew beef quickly, confused. _What is that filthy bastard planning now?_

"Shuuichi, why didn't you tell me?" asked Shiori.

"I thought Father would be able to deal with it on his own somehow," Kurama said, shrugging.

"I'm having his room sound-proofed-"

Kazuya was cut off by the clatter of knife on plate as Kurama dropped the utensil.

He muttered an apology and picked up the knife, momentarily contemplating puncturing his femoral artery with it.

"As I was saying," said Kazuya. "The sound proofing people will be here tomorrow morning. I know you have your charity work tomorrow and Kokoda-chan has soccer practice so I will be taking the day off work." He smiled. "It will give me and Shu-kun some father-son bonding time. After all, the adoption will be final tomorrow."

"You are _not _my father!" Kurama blurted out.

"Shuuichi!" said Shiori.

Kurama blinked in confusion. _Did I really just...? _"I'm sorry, Father, I..." said Kurama. "A moment of inexplicable loyalty to my birth father. I... You've been the only father I've really had. I am grateful to you. Honestly, I have no idea why I said that. I'm glad you will be adopting me. I will be proud to... carry your name."

"It's understandable, Kiddo," said Kazuya. Kurama flinched. "I'm touched by your honesty." Kazuya reached out and rubbed Kurama's shoulder.

"The adoption will be final tomorrow?" asked Shiori.

"Yes. Tomorrow, he'll be our son. Shuuichi Hatakana-Minamino. _Our_ son..." said Kazuya, tears in his eyes.

/It's like watching a crocodile cry/ said Yoko.

::Exactly what I was thinking...::

_**Please Review!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Ready for a plot twist?

**Chapter 5**

**Two days later**

Unbeknownst to Kurama, his father was already standing outside his bedroom door when he came out of the attached bathroom from his nightly shower. He was wrapped only in a towel when his father (yes _father_) walked in.

He dropped his hair-brush in fright.

"Relax, Kiddo. I'm not here to hurt you," said Kazuya.

Kurama bowed his head, already resigned to his fate. His father caught him off guard with a kiss on the lips. Kurama pulled away, startled.

"It's okay, Kiddo," said Kazuya. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Kurama looked his father in the eyes, searching. When he kissed him again, Kazuya wrapped his arms around his son's neck and kissed softly, as one would kiss a lover. 

_What's happening?_ Kurama wondered desperately, closing his eyes.

/Ignore it, my dear/ said Yoko. /He is trying to seduce you/

Kurama's eyes snapped open. :Why:

/He wants a responsive lover. My guess is, he gets more pleasure if he thinks you are enjoying it as well. Ignore it. Think about food/

:Why food:

/It will prevent you from reacting/

:You talking to me would work better:

Kazuya reached between his son's legs and stroked Kurama's sex. Kurama gasped into his father's lips. "Noo..." he moaned.

Kazuya kissed Kurama's neck. Kurama growled, already losing to the touch.

/Ignore it, Shuuichi/

:Right: Kurama bit the tip of his tongue because he read somewhere that it helped with concentration. _Miso and leeks..._ Kurama thought.

"Ahh!" Kurama cried as Kazuya started sucking on his neck. "No," he said more forcefully this time. "I don't want to."

"It won't hurt a bit, Kiddo. I love you and I'd never hurt you."

/I've had enough/ Yoko screamed. /I'm taking over/

:Don't do anything: Kurama warned as he felt his ability to control his body fall away.

Yoko took over and Kurama's body stopped responding to Kazuya's touches. But that didn't stop Kazuya from trying. He spent another fifteen minutes trying to seduce Kurama until giving up and throwing Yoko on the bed.

Yoko lay there, waiting for the assault to begin. It wasn't long before Kazuya claimed his son's body with one firm thrust. "How does it feel, Kiddo?" asked Kazuya.

"It hurts!" said Yoko.

"Wrong answer."

"S-sorry, D-daddy," Yoko said, trying to sound scared.

"How does it feel? Tell me how much you like it."

"It f-feels so g-good," Yoko said, sounding much more frightened.

/Are you alright, Yoko/ asked Kurama.

:I've never been on the receiving end of this: Yoko replied. He bit into Kurama's pillow

Kazuya gripped his son's hips tightly and pulled him into the thrusts. Yoko screamed into the pillow.

"You can scream in pleasure as loud as you want."

Kurama blacked out and knew no more.

_- -_

POV SWITCH! Yusuke

I stomped through the gate to Reikai castle and into Koenma's office. "You call yourself a god?" I yelled.

Koenma stared at me impassively. "What?"

"You heard me. How could you let something so awful happen to Kurama?"

Koenma sighed. "I assume you're talking about his father."

"Don't call that bastard his father! The asshole is RAPING him. Can't you do something? Can't Yoko do something?"

"Yoko?"

"Yeah, you know, Kurama's other half."

"No. I can't do anything and neither can Yoko."

"Why the hell not?"

Koenma sighed again. "I can't interfere with Kurama's personal business. I don't interfere with ANYONE'S personal business."

"Kurama is your friend. Couldn't Yoko just kill the jack ass?"

"Kurama would go to jail."

"He can't control what Yoko does."

"Yoko doesn't _exist _Yusuke."

"What are you talking about? I've met him."

"He exists as a figment of Kurama's imagination."

"He was real all those years ago. Isn't he Kurama's other half?"

"Technically speaking, yes but at the Makai tournament, Shuuichi and Yoko fused. They became one person."

"You're telling me that when I go places with Kurama in his fox form and I think it's Yoko, it's actually just Kurama? Why would Kurama pretend to be Yoko?"

"He isn't pretending. He actually believes he _is _YokoAt least, for the moment."

"But... Does that mean he has that split personality disorder?"

"It's a difficult case of it, but yes, he has two personalities and one soul."

"So, what can be done about Kazuya? He adopted Kurama, you know?"

"Nothing can be done about Kazuya. Unless he is an imminent threat to another human's life, he is untouchable. Of course, Kurama could always use his strength to keep Kazuya from raping him."

I glared at Koenma. Spun on my heel and ran back to the Ningenkai.

POV SWITCH! Third Person

Kurama looked down at his sheets, there was a small amount of blood. He sniffed it and was relieved when he realized it was his own.

/You didn't honestly think I would do something against your wish did you/ asked Yoko.

:What happened: asked Kurama.

/He got a little rough when I refused to respond to him/

Kurama sighed and got up to change his sheets. He changed into a turtle-neck and jeans, tied his bleach-blond hair back and hid it under the hood of his hooded sweater. Then he walked out of the house without eating breakfast or saying good morning to anyone.

He walked for a few minutes before something stopped him dead in his tracks. He felt an energy pattern that made his heart skip beats and his blood run cold. 

:I can't handle him: Kurama cried desperately.

Yoko came forward and Kurama went to the back of his mind to watch.

"Hiei," said Yoko. "It's been a while."

"I don't believe we've met," said Hiei.

"What do you mean? Don't you recognize your partner?"

"Yes," said Hiei. "But you are not who you appear to be. Where is Shuuichi, Yoko? What have you done with him?"

Kurama gasped but Yoko stayed calm. "He's taking a break."

  
Hiei tapped his foot impatiently and rested his hand on his sword under his cloak. "Don't lie to me, Yoko," Hiei spat. "Shuuichi just doesn't want to explain why he smells as if he has been copulating with a middle aged human."

Yoko said nothing.

"By my calculations, Shuuichi is 16 and still too young to legally consent to sex. Let alone with his step-father. Let me talk to him."

Kurama came forward. "You must not lay a hand on him, Hiei," he said. "I can't lose you to a Spirit World death-sentence."

"I won't _kill_ him," said Hiei. "Sometimes it hurts more not to."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to prevent him from using you by moving in with you."

"How do you plan to convince my parents?"

"I can be very persuasive." The jagan glowed purple beneath its ward.

"You will NOT use mind control on my mother."

"I imagine that once you explain the situation to her, the woman will be more than willing to let me live with you. I take it you don't care if I use the jagan on Kazuya?"

"As long as you don't do anything that could get you arrested. Mind control is illegal."

"Yes, but strong mental suggestion is not."

"What is this ever so convincing situation?"

"I'm an orphan," said Hiei. "I've lost my home and have no family. I have no marketable skills so I can't get a job to live on my own. The government has granted me emancipation," Hiei held out a very convincing looking legal document. "as long as I find somewhere to live and go to school full time."

"How did you concoct this?"

"I made a deal with the devil."

"What?"

"Yomi agreed to forge legal documents and hack into government computers for me in exchange for stepping down as Mukuro's personal advisor."

Kurama gasped. "You quit your job?"

"It will be worth it if I can prevent that bastard from touching you. Why are you hiding your hair?"

"What?" Kurama reached up and touched his hood, then remembered. He sighed, closed his eyes, removed his hood and pulled his hair out from beneath his sweater.

Hiei gasped and took a step backwards. "When did that happen?" he asked.

"Tuesday..." Kurama said softly.

Hiei blinked in confusion and shook his head. "I returned to Makai Tuesday morning to make the arrangements. After I saw... I wanted to stop him but I was worried he might hurt you worse if I interfered. I should have used the jagan on him then but... I was shocked..."

"I understand, Hiei," said Kurama. "I can't blame you. I was shocked as well. He had never tried to wake me before."

Hiei narrowed his eyes. "How long has this been going on?"

"The rape is new. The molestation started a year ago when he moved in. It started out as playing with my hair which I thought was only slightly odd then the fondling and... groping..."

"Speaking of your hair?"

"Father made me do it."

Hiei cringed. "You call the pervert 'father?'"

"Only in front of other people. To his face I call him 'filthy bastard.'" Kurama suddenly looked crestfallen. "He adopted me. He is legally my father."

Hiei gagged. For a moment looked like he was going to throw up but bit his tongue and managed to keep it down. "That is the sickest think I have ever heard," he hissed. "It's bad enough that you are a child, worse that he is your step-father, now he wants to legally be your father? I've never heard of such unadulterated perversion!"

"I know, it is sick. Where are your belongings?"

"I left Makai in such a hurry that I couldn't gather my things."

"In other words, Mukuro was so upset with you that you weren't allowed to get your clothes."

"Hn."

"Well, I suppose we should go shopping then."

Hiei groaned.

"You can't go see my parents looking like that."

"Fine."

_Twisty turny much? I hope you liked it. Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own it!!

This chapter is dedicated to Chaseha-Wing. I hope it lives up to your expectations.

_**Chapter Six**_

"I look ridiculous," Hiei said angrily.

"I think you look cute," said Kurama.

Hiei was wearing blue-jeans and a red v-neck sweater with a white undershirt. "Call me cute one more time, see what happens," said Hiei.

"You look like someone who would be one of my friends."

"Che. You're friends with Yusuke and he looks like a delinquent no matter what he wears."

"We're going to have to do something about your hair. I think a pony-tail would-"

"Touch my hair and you die."

Kurama bit his lip. "I suppose it will be alright. Come on, let's go home."

Hiei sighed aggravatedly and followed Kurama to the check-out counter to pay for his new clothes. They all basically looked like the outfit he was wearing.

Hiei and Kurama walked to Kurama's house, discussing their plan of action for convincing Shiori and Kazuya to let Hiei live with them. The talk went surprisingly well. Kazuya agreed immediately which caused Kurama to cast Hiei a suspicious glance. Hiei merely shrugged. He later told Kurama that he hadn't used any form of mental suggestion on his father and that was cause for concern.

They were sitting in Kurama's room after dinner on his bed.

"I don't like the way Kazuya was looking at me," said Hiei. "I don't like how he was looking at you either. Particularly how he was looking at you."

"I can take care of myself, Hiei," Kurama said.

"Clearly you cannot." Hiei sighed.

"What will you do if he comes in here to hurt you or me?" Kurama asked.

"I certainly won't stand for it."

"What will you do?"

"I hope you never have to find out. Perhaps my presence here will prevent him from attacking you."

Kurama nodded. "Let's pray that is the case."

- -

To both Kurama and Hiei's surprise, Kazuya made no move to attack either of them that night. The next night, however Kazuya made his move on Hiei.

Big mistake.

Hiei held his boot-knife to Kazuya's throat as the man loomed over him, his hands down Hiei's pants. Kurama was fast asleep in his bed next to Hiei's futon.

"If you so much as utter a single word, or move for that matter, this blade will be so far down your throat you'll give birth to it," Hiei seethed.

"You can't kill me, you'll go to jail," said Kazuya.

"I can do you one better." Hiei dropped his knife and the next second, let out a blood-curdling scream. "Move and you die."

Shiori came running in and the sight of her husband fondling Hiei made her go mute with terror. Kurama had shot up in bed the second Hiei started screaming.

"Help!" Hiei yelled. "Help! He's trying to rape me!"

"Ka- Kazuya?" said Shiori. "How... how could you!"

Kazuya grabbed Hiei's knife and lunged at Shiori with it. Before Shiori had the chance to scream, Kazuya was suddenly on his knees, clutching his chest.

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled. Up to this point, he had been struck dumb with horror.

/I'm not doing anything/ Hiei told Kurama. /The poor bastard is having a heart-attack/

Shiori pushed Kazuya out of the way and rushed to Hiei, scooping him into her arms. "Oh, Hiei, I'm so sorry."

"Your husband is having a heart attack, shouldn't you call an ambulance?" asked Hiei.

"Where is Kokoda?" asked Kurama.

"He spent the night at a friend's house, thank the heavens," said Shiori. "You're right, someone should call an ambulance." Ever the queen of being calm in a crisis.

"Does anyone know CPR?" asked Shiori.

Kurama knew but pretended not to. He picked his mobile up off the night-stand and dialed the emergency number. He relayed the facts to the operator and stared at his father, writhing in pain on the floor before he stopped moving altogether.

- -

They were able to revive Kazuya at the hospital, when he woke the next day, he found himself cuffed to his bed with Hiei as his only visitor.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"You're going to jail for rape and molestation," Hiei replied. "You shouldn't have adopted Shuuichi, turns out he age of consent in this country is 13. You would have been able to argue, albeit lamely, that Shuuichi was consenting. Unfortunately for you, you adopted him. Turns out fucking your son is a major felony in Japan. You're going to jail for a long time. Where you will doubtlessly be beaten to death by one of the inmates. Shiori is filing papers to divorce you and relieve you of custody of both your sons." Hiei spat the word 'sons.' "The only reason I'm here is because everyone else is too disgusted to be in your presence. Enjoy the rest of your pitiful life. You sick bastard."

Hiei turned on his heel and stomped out of the hospital room, an ironic smile on his face. He returned home to help pack up Kazuya's belongings.

Kurama greeted him with a grateful hug. It seemed that life would get better from then on.

_**Note: THIS IS NOT THE END!! Merely the end of this installment. Please stay tuned for the next part which will be called Healing.**_

_**As always, comments and criticism are welcome. Flames will be used to toast Kazuya's sorry carcass.**_


End file.
